Un amour rebel
by Samita J
Summary: Annabeth est devenue une fille superficielle depuis que Luke a brisé son cœur... Elle prend chaque garçon qu'elle voit dans sa ligne de mire... Mais quand elle craque totalement pour le nouveau aux yeux vert? Tombera t-il dans le panneau comme tous les autres avant lui? Ou sera t-il le dernier ?
1. Je me présente

** Je me présente**

**Prologue:**

Pour tout vous dire je m'appelle Annabeth Chase et j'ai 16 ans, je suis en seconde à l'école Good High School à New York. Ma mère s'appelle Athena Olympus et elle dirige la plus grande société d'architecture. Ce qui me rend techniquement...riche. Au lycée je suis la fille la plus populaire, grâce à moi et aussi un peu à ma mère.  
Je crois que je vous dois des explications: il y a une organisation qui s'appelle Olympus elle à été fondée par Cronos Olympus, Cronos à été renversé par son fils Zeus Olympus. Zeus a gardé le parti de l'air, il créa l'association Aireus pour les transport aériens et autres il a ensuite partagé l'organisation en plusieurs parties, son frère Poséidon à pris le parti de l'eau, il créa l'association Océanus pour les transports maritimes et autres. Son autre frère Hadès pris le parti des sous-terrains, il créa l'association Diamoneus pour les gisements sous-terrains. Bon après je ne vais pas entrés dan les détails car il y aussi Hera femme de Zeus : association mariage, Apollon : association médecine et musique, Artemis : association pour les animaux et filles qui cherche à se séparer des hommes (oui je sais c'est bizarre), Aphrodite: association des parfums, bijoux, mais surtout maquillage, Hermes: association des voyages vers l'étranger et il dirige la poste, Arès: association armes et entrainement militaire, Athena: association d'architecture ( et ma mère ^_^). Ah oui je sais ce que vous allez dire ils sont accro à la mythologie grec ou quoi ? Eh bien oui on peut dire ça ... En fait on pourrait même parler de malédiction pour ceux qui nous ne connaisse pas, chaque membre de notre famille qu'il soit fille ou garçon devient en grandissant un passionné de la mythologie grec... Je suis moi même victime de ce sortilège.  
Bref, passons.  
Je m'attendais comme tout autre adolescent a une année scolaire normal, sans embrouille, sans difficulté, je ne savais pas encore comment je me trompé...  
Le matin, donc du premier jour de la rentré, mon réveil venait tout juste de sonner...  
Encore dans les vapes, je maudis intérieurement le réveil pour avoir sonner si tôt, il était quoi ? 6h30 du matin ?  
Je me lève en grommelant et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je prends mon gant de bain, l'asperge d'eau et me débarbouille la figure. Un peu plus réveillée qu'une minute plutôt, je m'active rapidement : j'enfile mes vêtement préféré c'est-à-dire un jean aphrodite bleu foncé avec un t-shirt moulant gris argenté pour finir je mets mes paire d'Evans bleu avec mes boucles d'oreille en forme de chouette assortie à mon haut.  
Je prends un peigne et me fais une queue de cheval en faisant attention à laisser passer quelque mèche, je fais ça depuis que Luke à l'age de 6 ans en avait fait la remarque en disant que sa me rendait mignonne... Avant je faisais tout pour l'impressionner mas ça c'était avant.  
Je pris ma brosse à dent et ma trousse de maquillage et une demi-heure plus tard j'avais fini. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre: 7h30. Ouais j'était dans les temps, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, mangeai une brioche puis vérifia mon sac:  
-ma trousse ? OK  
-mes cahier de notes ? OK ( j'avais beau être la fille la plus populaire du lycée je ne l'était pas pour rien !)  
-mes livres ? OK  
-mon téléphone dans ma poche ? OK  
Bon je pouvais partir, juste un dernier regard dans la glace... Hum ouais tout bonnement parfaite !


	2. Auteur!

**Salut! Ce n'est pas un vrai chapitre c juste pour savoir si vous aviez aimé le chapitre précédent j'était tellement stresser à l'idée de publier ma fiction que j'ai oublié de dire 2 chose importante:**  
**1) je ne vais pas le répéter je le dis une fois pour toutes " JE NE POSSÈDE PAS LES PERS DE RICK RIORDAN" (voila c dit et je ne le répéterai pas)**  
**2) comme c les grandes vacances je vais avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire alors si vous aimé n'oublié pas suivez moi ou envoyer moi des revews sur vos impression ^_^ !**


	3. Petite intro

**Salut! voici le nouveau chapitre que je viens de poster,en posterai un dans un délai de 2 jours minimum et merci pour vos commentaires!**

J'étais dans la rue pour aller au lycée, l'établissement Good Hight School faisait collège-lycée et il n'était qu'a un paté de maison de chez moi, j'y allais donc chaque matin à pied avec...  
-Annabeth attends moi!  
Je me retournai sans surprise pour découvrir Thalia. On devait aller ensemble à l'école.  
-Hey Thals comment tu vas ?  
-Comme d'hab, prête pour aller travaillé non-stop toute l'année?  
Faut que je vous explique, ma mére est connue parce que non seulement elle est PDG d'entreprise mais aussi, question contrat elle est inflexible. Eh bien justement ma mère et moi avons eu une sorte...de contrat. Pendant les vacances et les week-end elle me laissait quartier libre en revanche les autres jours de la semaine je devais travailler dur et avoir toujours des A+.  
-Si tu savais!  
Thalia et moi étions meilleures amies depuis la maternelle. On était devenues amies dès le premier jour ...

**Retour en arrière:**

_J'étais toute seule dans la cour de récréation assise sur un banc. A cause de maman j'étais venu à l'école une semaine plus tard, du coup, j'étais la petite nouvelle bizarrerie, parce qu'elle était venue après tout le monde. Des larmes ont commencé à perler au coin de mes yeux. J'avais quand même essayé de me joindre aux autres pour jouer avec eux mais ils m'avaient tous rejeté sous pretexte qu'ils étaient trop nombreux... Alors, je m'étais assise sur le banc et je les regardait s'amuser et rigoler. _  
_Pourquoi ?_  
_Pourquoi, c'étais tout le temps sur moi que ça tombait ?_  
_- " Tu pleurs ? " dit une voix inconnue_  
_- " T'es idiot ou quoi Luke bien sur qu'elle pleure! " répondit l'autre voix inconnue_  
_Je levai les yeux et essuyai sur ma manche les larmes qui avaient coulé, maman dit toujours qu'il faut se montrer forte et ne pas pleurer parce que sinon tu montres tes faiblesses à ton adversaire..._  
_Devant moi se trouvait deux enfants de mon âge:_  
_-" Salut! Moi c'est Thalia et l'autre là c'est Luke "._  
_-" Salut "dis-je timidement_  
_La fille qui se prénommait Thalia avait des cheveux noirs hérissées en pique sur sa tête avec quelques mèches bleues. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu électrique ( typique de Zeus mais chut! ) un pantalon noir et un t-shirt " A mort Barbie" et de grande bottes noir également avec une paire de boucle d'oreille en forme de flèches. Le garçon Luke ,lui ,était totalement différent, il avait des cheveux blonds clairs couleur de sable, des yeux bleu clairs comme un jour de ciel bleu sans nuage ( waouh ). Il portait un pantalon bège, un t-shirt manche longue blanc et des tennis noirs. _  
_-" Tu t'appelles comment? " dit Luke gentillement._  
_-" Annabeth"_  
_-" Bah Annabeth, arrête de pleurer si tu veux ,tu peux jouer avec nous, il nous manquait justement un troisième joueurs pour jouer au loup-ballon! " s'enthousiasma Luke _  
_-" C'est...c'est vrai je peux vraiment jouer avec vous c'est pas une blague ?dis-je un peu méfiante._  
_-" Bien sûr en plus j'aime pas voir des gens pleurer tout seuls sur un banc dans une maternelle." dit Thalia avec un petit sourire_

**Retour au présent:**

Cela avait été le début d'une belle amitié entre Thals et moi sur un banc dans une cour de récréation. En revanche Luke...au début...on avait été bon amis...mais...NON Annabeth reprends-toi, je me suis juré que je ne parlerai plus de lui... de nous...  
-Annabeth ?  
-Euh oui, tu disais ?  
-Est-ce que tu crois que Jason va enfin demander à Piper de sortir avec lui ?  
-Jason et Piper...hum...  
Piper était la fille d'Aphrodite Olympus ( Ais-je mentionée que Thalia était la fille de Zeus? ) elle était sympa et gentille. Jason, lui était plutôt mignon si tu aimes les blonds au yeux bleus ( pas mon type ) un peu timide mais sympa aussi. On savait tous que Jason craquait totalement pour elle ( même Piper je crois ).  
( ps auteur: les pers sont comme dans le livre sauf quelques uns que j'ai ameliorée notament Percy et Annabeth ( -; )  
-Il ne va pas tarder, de toute façon il sait que Piper est mignonne et que s'il ne se dépèche pas quelquin d'autre va piquer sa place en plus de ça Piper en a marre d'attendre.  
-Ouais bon de toute façon on est arrivée.  
On était arrivée à un grand lycée appelé GOOD HIGHT SCHOOL.

**C'est tout pour le moment mais ne vous impatientez pas dans le prochain chapitre Percy fera son apparition!**  
**Et n'oubliez pas que c'est un Percabeth! Dsl aussi mais il n'y aura pas de Thalico... ****Le chapitre sera plus long la prochaine fois !**

**Restez à l'écoute et review!**


	4. Un nouveau aux yeux vert

**Un petit nouveau aux yeux vert**

**Voilà, le nouveau chapitre! comme promis un petit plus long et avec l'apparition de Percy!**

PDV:Annabeth

Quand je suis entrée dans le lycée, il y avait une petite foule déjà devant le secrétariat pour prendre l'emploi du temps. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, presque instantanément toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, ils se poussèrent tous à mon passage.

Je trouve ça extrêmement pratique, je n'ai pas à faire la queue ça m'horripile! Rester là, sans bouger et attendre son tour ?! Je me demande comment les gens de la basse société font ? Je ne dois pas m'attarder sur ce genre de chose, c'est dégradant pour quelqu'un comme moi.  
Je m'avançai pour prendre mon agenda quand j'entendis la fille derrière moi perdre son souffle.  
Intriguée, je fis volte-face vers la direction qu'elle montrait et à mon tour j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.  
Vers l'entrée se trouvait le mec le plus craquant que j'eu jamais vu et pourtant croyez-moi j'en ai vu...  
Il avait des Nike noires, son sac jeté négligemment sur une épaule, un jean bleu ( très serré ) , et un t-shirt noir collé contre sa peau, de là où j'étais, j'avais une vue parfaite sur ses magnifiques abdos, c'est après, que je suis entrée en hyper ventilation, il avait une peau légèrement bronzée ( assez pour faire baver la fille d'à côté ), des lèvres roses, un nez droit, une chevelure noire et décoiffée. Mais le mieux restait à venir... ses yeux!  
Ses yeux avait une couleur vert-d'eau comme...comme la mer azuréenne!  
Tournant le regard vers le secrétariat en passant en revue les élèves qui le dévisageait avec stupeur, il croisa mon regard pendant un laps de temps d'une seconde...  
De profonds yeux vert me transpercèrent, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était en train de déchiffrer mon esprit, de pouvoir lire mon âme nue...  
Puis ce fût tout, pour une raison qui m'échappe, Thalia couru vers lui:  
-Percy!  
-Thalia! ça fait plaisir de te voir! répondit-il d'une voix douce et grave.  
L'emploi du temps dans une main, je marchai vers eux. Je profitai de l'occasion pour me présenter:  
-Hey, je m'appelle Annabeth Chase Olympus, je suis la best-friend de Thals et tu es ? dis-je en interrompant leurs (quoi-que) merveilleuses retrouvailles. J'avais fait exprès de dire mon 2° nom rien que pour l'impressionner un peu soit-il.  
-Percy Jackson est cousin de Thalia.  
Mon 2° nom n'a même pas semblé l'émouvoir ni même le surprendre.  
Il se tourna vers Thalia:  
-Thals on se voit autour ok ?  
-Ouais bise Perce, dit-elle avec joie.  
J'ai un peu honte de dire ça mais j'étais un peu jalouse de Thalia, attends, c'est moi où elle connait probablement le type le plus beau de la planète ?  
Il lui fit un petit sourire au coin de la bouche puis se tourna et après un petit coup d'œil à son agenda s'en alla.  
Mon Dieu, il fait chaud!  
-Annabeth? m'appela Thalia  
-Humph?  
-T'es en train de baver.  
Instinctivement je portai la main à ma bouche, ne trouvant rien, je lui jetai un petit coup d'oeil, elle avait un sourire victorieux.  
-J'y crois pas, tu es aussi tombée folle de lui ?  
-Heu comment ça aussi tombé folle de lui ?  
Elle montra du pouce quelque chose derrière moi, suivant son regard je vis plusieurs groupe de fille certaine baver, d'autre avait un air absent et d'autres chuchotaient encore et, j'entendis quelques brides:  
-"...petit nouveau..."  
-"...super craquant..."  
-"...yeux vert..."  
Ok...  
-Je ne suis absolument pas comme ces filles!  
-Oui, au moins tu as eu le courage d'aller lui parler, mais ne te fais pas de faux espoirs celui-là, impossible de l'avoir!  
-Eh pourquoi ça?  
-T'expliquerai après, là on a cours.  
Mouais, je jetai un petit coup d'oeil à l'emploi du temps:

**Horaire d'Annabeth chase**

Anglais-salle A34 avec Mr Blofis  
Maths-salle M12 avec Mme Dodds  
Hist-Géo-salle H26 avec Mr Taillez  
Pause déjeuner  
Vie en société-salle V15 avec Mme Hespaggie  
Latin-salle L42 avec Mr Brunner  
Tutorat-salle T1 avec Mr Etalos

Bon je suppose qu'il y a surement pire.  
-Et toi Thals, tu as quoi?

**Horaire de Thalia Grace**

Anglais-salle A34 avec Mr Blofis  
Maths-salle M12 avec Mme Dodds  
Latin-salle L42 avec Mr Brunner  
Pause déjeuner  
Vie en société-salle V15 avec Mme Hespaggie  
Hist-Géo-salle H26 avec Mr Taillez  
Tutorat-salle T1 avec Mr Etalos

-Bon on a presque les mêmes horaires, tu as juste latin à la place d'Histoire-Géo lui dis-je.  
- Ouais, on y va?  
J'acquiesçai du menton et on prit le chemin de la classe d'anglais.  
Une fois arrivée je repérai rapidement ma place ...mais elle est occupée!  
Pourquoi j'ai une place réservé ? Parce que je suis la fille la plus populaire du Bahut bien évidemment. Donc dans chaque classe, j'ai une place réservée...  
La place était occupée par une fille au cheveux roux. Elle avait le dos tourné et parlait avec la personne derrière elle.  
Là pour le coup je voyais rouge, comment osait-elle mettre son arrière-train sur ma chaise, même la toucher ?!  
-Beth, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, laisse...essaya de me calmer Thalia.  
Peine perdue à ce stade j'étais hors de portée de la raison, même si une toute petite voix au fond de moi m'implorait vainement d'arrêter. Je sais, vous allez sûrement dire que c'est stupide d'être en colère rien que pour une place mais voyez-vous, depuis son départ je suis devenue...comment dire...insensible?froide?sans cœur? peut-être bien mais je vais vous dire une chose, je me sens plus forte, plus combative...  
-Elle ose ...  
-Beth regarde là, il y a une place.  
Je tournai la tête, il y avait bel et bien une place inoccupée. Le soucis? Elle était à coté de Grover Underwood...  
Si il y avait bien une place pour la personne la plus populaire, il y en avait aussi pour la personne la plus impopulaire. Et cette personne c'était Grover.  
Il était grand et maigrichon, avait des cheveux bruns emmêlés, des boutons d'acnés sur le visage et un peu de barbichette sur le menton. Genre écolo paumé vous étiez servis! Oui parce que Grover est un grand écologiste...  
Je tournai la tête vers Thalia et lui lançai un regard du type: T'es sérieuse ?  
-Grover?  
J'hochai la tête.  
-Tu sais Annabeth, il ne vas pas te mordre et de toute façon cette année j'ai promis à mon père que je limiterai mes gaffes et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Fais ce que tu veux, je serai là-bas si tu me cherches dit-elle.  
Sur ce, elle alla s'asseoir sur un siège au fond de la classe, il ne restait qu'une place et c'était à coté de était Grover et il était hors de question que je m'assoie à côté de ce bouc!  
Me dirigeant vers la rousse, je lui tapota l'épaule, elle se retourna:  
-Oui ?dit-elle  
-Comment tu t'appelles?  
- Euh Rachel...  
-Eh bien Rachel, tu vas devoir te bouger parce qu' ici c'est ma place tu vois? lui dis-je avec un faux-sourire.  
-Oh désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était ta place...répondit-elle indécide en se levant.  
-Bah maintenant tu sais hein ? lui dis-je  
Rien de meilleure qu'une bonne mise au point pour se remettre en jeu.  
-Non, mais tu te prends pour qui? dit une voix masculine derrière Rachel.  
-Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis au moins? Non, sûrement pas, parce que sinon tu ne m'aurais même pas adressé la parole! dis-je en m'asseyant sur ma place  
-Hum laisse moi réfléchir, commis-au-poubelle dans un vieux fast-food?  
-Non, fille d'Athéna Olympus et la personne la plus populaire du Bahut!  
-Oh rien que çà?! Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire? appeler ta mère?  
-Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas comprendre, il faut faire partie de la haute societé...répondis-je en me retournant  
Je m'attendais à voir un petit nouveau qui voulait jouer aux héros...Mais c'est à un petit nouveau aux yeux verts à qui je me suis confrontée...  
-Hé Percy...dis-je en essayant lamentablement de rattraper mon coup.  
Il secoua la tête et se leva:  
-Rach prends ma place, j'vais m'asseoir ailleurs...dit-il  
-Merci Percy! s'exclama t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.  
La peste...  
Il se retourna, mais réflexion faite, fit volt-face vers moi:  
-Annabeth?  
-Oui? répondis-je avec espoir.  
-Je suis le fils de Poséidon Olympus...  
Sur ce, il alla s'asseoir à coté de Grover.

**Et voilà c'est tout pour l'instant, j'ai fait exprès de m'arrêter là comme çà il y aura un peu de suspens la prochaine fois! Ne vous inquiétez pas à l'instant même où vous lisez ce message j'écris le chapitre 5 ! **  
**Aller restez à l'écoute et review ^_^ !**


	5. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

**J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard mais je suis partie quelques jours à l'île de Ré, le temps de décompresser et tout ça mais je suis revenue avec de nouvelles idées! Pour me faire pardonner un très long chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

**Et sans attendre le chapitre 5! **

* * *

_" Il se retourna, mais réflexion faite, fit volte-face vers moi: _

_-Annabeth? _

_-Oui? Répondis-je avec espoir. _

_-Je suis le fils de Poséidon Olympus... Sur ce, il alla s'asseoir à coté de Grover." _

* * *

" Je suis le fils de Poséidon Olympus" Cette phrase tournait en rond dans ma tête. Le fils de Poséidon Olympus? Et s'il mentait? Non, il avait eu l'air sérieux. Bon, comme ça on a un autre fils des trois Grands? Il faudra que j'aille lui demander après...

Le professeur entra dans la classe:

-Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui sont trop paresseux pour lire leur agenda, je suis Mr Blofis et suis professeur d'anglais, dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
J'ai toujours aimé ce professeur, on peut dire que Mr Blofis était le professeur le plus cool de l'école.

-"Cette année les enfants, nous allons étudier..." Oh non! S'il y avait bien un truc que je n'aimais pas le premier jour de classe, c'était bien le discours que chaque professeur fait à la rentrée! Toujours le même discours professionnel: "... je n'attendrais que le meilleur de chacun d'entre vous..." "... Les vacances c'est fini! Il fallait en profiter avant, à présent il faut travailler dur!..." "...Cette année, pas de bavardages et de pitreries! Est-ce bien clair ? Je vous ai tous à l'œil! ...  
" Vous m'avez compris, c'est toujours pareil."

Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce que Mr Blofis disait, faisant semblant que je prenais note pour qu'il ne m'interroge pas. Je sais, ce n'est pas trop réglo mais...mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer...je...je me sentais bizarre et à chaque fois que j'allais mettre le doigt dessus, des yeux verts ensorcelant apparaissait... Pff ce type que je connais à peine m'empêche de penser clairement! Enfin, la cloche sonna et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Je soupirai de contentement, je rangea mon bloc-notes dans mon sac et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Thalia m'attendait au tournant:

-Annabeth, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure... Mon père m'a sermonné tout l'été. Que je devais être une fille irréprochable, montrer l'exemple à tout le monde et que sinon j'irai moi aussi à l'institut Cla...Claron...Clairon...Clarion quelque chose comme ça, tu sais comme Rachel alors moi je lui ai dit que... commença t-elle

-Attends, attends tu as dit quoi ?, Rachel ? M'exclamai-je. C'est comme ça qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'appelait la peste non?!

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare? répondit-elle.

Euh… oui je crois, elle est comment ?!

-Rousse avec les yeux brun, tâches de rousseur, mince...

-C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris!

-Tu sais Beth, il faut que tu essais de décompresser de temps en temps...

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue?,dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir…Thalia sursauta. Personne ne résiste à mon regard d'acier!

-Non Beth ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire seulement que tu as changée...  
Je me retournai d'un coup pour lui faire face.

-Bon, écoute Thals, on est amie depuis longtemps et ton amitié m'est très chère mais arrêtes tes remarques sur mon caractère ou sur mon comportement, il faut que tu commences à t'y habituer, je suis comme ça et personne ne peut me changer!  
Et c'est de cette façon que je suis entrée en classe de math. Le cours se déroulait pour l'instant sans problème, la rousse ne s'est pas risqué de nouveau à toucher mon siège et mon superman est resté au côté du bouc.  
Mme Dodds est un professeur très strict, avec elle valait mieux rester à carreaux et ne pas jouer au chat et à la souris. Alors, j'ai mis mes pensées de côté et réussi à suivre à peu prés ce qu'elle disait, c'était une affaire d'équation: " Un produit de facteurs est nul si et seulement si au moins...En particulier, une égalité du type A(x)×B(x)=0 est vérifiée si et seulement si : A(x)=0 ou B(x)=0 Soit (3x−5)(x+2)=0 3x−5=0 ou x+2=0. C'est à dire x=53 ou x=−2. L'ensemble des solutions de l'équation est donc ? "

Pff, et comme tous les an, Mme Dodds va choisir un pauvre malheureux pour lui poser la question. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir quel malchanceux allait être choisi, tu as plusieurs moyens d'y échapper: soit tu deviens la meilleure de la classe (c'est moi!), soit, euh eh bien tu deviens la meilleure de la classe. En fait aussi loin que je m'en souvienne personne n'a jamais su répondre à la fameuse question. Bien sûr, moi je connais la réponse seulement Mme Dodds n'est pas assez sotte pour m'interroger, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle change de problème tous les ans é ...Thalia est passée l'an dernier...mmm...ça tombe généralement sur les nouveaux...la peste paraît informée et fait semblant de relire ses leçons...Superman regarde par la fenêtre...Quoi? Mais il est tombé sur la tête! C'est la meilleure façon de se faire interroger!

-Percy Jackson pouvez-vous répondre à ma question? Et voilà ... Percy se retourna surprit. Il fixa le tableau sans rien dire, haussa les épaules, se permit un petit sourire puis dit:

-Avec plaisir, (a+b)2=a2+2ab+b2.

Ma mâchoire est tombée par terre. Ce n'était pas possible! Il a réussi! Avec une telle assurance en plus, moi même j'en doutais un peu!

-Correct, c'est la bonne réponse...dit Mme Dodds éberluée, forcée de le reconnaître. Grover a commencé à taper dans ses mains, Thalia en a fait de même, bientôt toute la classe applaudissait. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on répond correctement à la mythique question de Mme Dodds... D'ailleurs, la rumeur ne va pas tarder à se répandre...

**35 min plus tard... **

Le cours terminé, les élèves se précipitèrent dehors. Alors, prochaine étape Histoire-géo si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. Thalia et moi sortîmes ensembles de la classe, et nous dirigeâmes dans la classe suivante.

-Bon j'te laisse, mon cours est de l'autre côté et je suis déjà en retard, dit Thalia.

-Ok, salut Thals, on se voit au réfectoire, répondis-je.  
Thalia hocha juste la tête et partit en courant de l'autre côté du couloir. Je regardai encore vers la direction que Thalia avait pris, quand soudain je percutai quelqu'un, je m'y attendais tellement pas que le choc me fit tomber par terre:

-Oh pardon! dit l'imbécile qui m'avait bousculé, je relevai la tête pour voir Percy, il avait un regard inquiet:

-Ça va?, demanda t-il.

-Euh ouais, ça... ça va dis-je bêtement en bégayant.  
Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Oh super un gentleman! A l'instant même où je posai ma paume contre la sienne, un courant électrique passa entre nous, je tressaillis violemment. Le choque me propulsa vers Percy, tellement près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage, une odeur de menthe enivrante, si près de sa bouche... Il recula à mon grand regret.

_Non, pas à ton regret Annabeth! Reprends-toi! Tu te souviens la dernière fois ou tu as pensée la même chose?_

Me dit cette petite voix en sourdine.

Cette formule m'a revigorée, non, pas encore je me l'étais promis!

-Euh désolé, je ne voulais pas...expliquai-je.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-il rapidement.  
Je levai un sourcil.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je levai l'autre sourcil.

-Ouais… mais non, mais voila …après, mais bon, enfin d'accord, mais personnellement, c'est vrai que bon, voila mais clairement ouais.

Waouh, tout ça pour me dire qu'il était désolé? Mais voici quand même une opportunité pour me rapprocher de lui!

_Non! _

Mais...mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas tellement différent des autres...

_Tu viens à peine de le rencontrer!_

Eh bien, justement je veux le connaître d'avantage de toute façon ce n'est pas le premier...Et tu n'es que ma conscience!

-Je voulais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure, tu sais pour la chaise et tout ça... Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude... J'é...J'était énervée euh à cause des problèmes familiaux...dis-je en imitant un air pitoyable.

J'ai menti, c'est vrai mais bon on va pas en mourir ?!

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'excuser mais à Rachel, répondit Percy en croisant les bras.

Hum, c'est un défi. Il n'est pas bête, il a bien vu que ce n'était que du cinéma. Bien vu, mais maintenant il va falloir jouer le jeu!

-Très bien, j'irai après le cours.

On se défia du regard. Orage et Ouragan vs Mer et tourbillon. ( **me gusta **) Il finit par sourire et me tendit la main:

-Bon, autant recommencer sur de nouvelles bases, je m'appelle Percy Jackson s'exclama t-il

-Annabeth Chase, dis-je en lui serrant la main.  
Encore ce courant électrique!

Percy ne parût pas s'en rendre compte.

-Alors, fils de Poséidon?

-Ouais...et toi fille d'Athéna?

-Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit. S'en suivit un silence gêné...

-On continue notre passionnante discussion après, parce que j'ai bientôt cours alors... dit-il gauchement.

Il commença à marcher quand il réalisa que je le suivais:

-Euh tu fais quoi? -J'te signale que tu n'es pas le seul ici, ma classe est par là aussi.

-Ah oui! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu avais Histoire-Géo! -Comment tu sais?

-Oh euh...Thalia me l'a dit...dit-il nerveusement

Hum...

Je lui lançai un regard pénétrant, enfin j'essayai parce que c'est à un mur de verre auquel je me percutai... Oh non, ses yeux vert de mer tellement ensorcelant si seulement je pouvais...

_Annabeth! Encore?_

T'a raison j'ai un beau mec à côté de moi ce n'est pas le temps de rêvasser!

_Bien dit!_

-T'es bizarre.

_Quoi? "T'es bizarre" ? C'est ce que tu lui as dit? Pourquoi pas, tu baves dans ton sommeil tant que tu y es?_

-Oh euh...qu'est-ce que je suis sensée répondre? Merci? dit-il décontenancé

- Euh désolée c'est sorti tout seul...

Il hocha la tête comme s'il savait de quoi je parlais.

-Eh sinon, tu as quoi après?, dis-je dans une tentative un peu maladroite de changer de sujet

-Hum...attends... répondit-il. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit son agenda.

-Alors, pause déjeuné, vie en société; salle V15 avec Mme Hespaggie, Latin;salle L42 avec Mr Brunner et Tutorat;salle T1 avec Mr Etalos.

Ouf, il n'avait pas remarqué ma manœuvre mais attends… Il a dit quoi?! Je sortis rapidement mon agenda à mon tour et le comparai au sien...C'é...C'était le même!

-Eh bien, je crois que je vais devoir te supporter toute l'année, s'exclama t-il d'un faux ton malheureux.

-Oh non!

Il me fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Puis subitement, il releva la tête, regarda quelque chose derrière et s'écria:

-Annabeth! On est en retard!

Je fis volte-face, il y avait une horloge derrière moi et elle indiquait 10h05.

-Oh non, les cours ont commencés depuis 5 min!, paniquai-je.

Percy m'attrapa la main et se mit à courir. Une fois arrivés à destination, on s'arrêta à trois pas de la porte, on devait décider comment se rendre en classe:

-Je pourrais faire signe à Grover pour qu'il fasse une distraction ensuite on pourrait se faufiler discrètement...essaya t-il pathétiquement d'élaborer un plan.

-Non, non surtout pas, tu t'occupes de tout ce que tu veux mais les plans et les stratégies c'est ma spécialité, je m'en charge ok?!

-Ok ok! dit-il en levant les main en signe de reddition.

-Et que conseille-tu?! Ô toi fille de la déesse de la sagesse?

Pff je secouai la tête à son jeu de mots stupides.

-Je conseille qu'on toque respectueusement à la porte et qu'on présente nos excuses, hein qu'en dis-tu? Voilà un plan digne d'Athéna, dis-je ironiquement.

-Ah ouais… ça peut marcher répondit-il.

Je relevai machinalement mes cheveux avant de m'avancer et de toquer à la porte:

-Entrez! dit une voix forte.

J'ouvris la porte doucement, la classe entière nous observait avec curiosité. Je me tournai vers le bureau du professeur:

-Excusez-nous pour notre retard, dis-je à Mr Taillez

-C'est bon pour cette fois, je ne vais quand même pas vous coller le jour de la rentrée?

-Merci soupirai-je de soulagement.

-Je n'ai pas terminé... pendant votre absence rapide, certes, nous avons commencé à voir la mythologie grecque pouvez-vous nous donnez un petit exemple, je pense que vous êtes assez informés non?

-Oui, évidement! M'exclamais-je vexée malgré moi.

C'était quand même notre malédiction!

-Oh alors il n'y a pas de soucis à ce qu'on vous teste un peu?

-Non aucun soucis!, dis-je en relevant la tête.

-Très bien!, releva t-il la tête en retour.

-Annabeth donnez-moi la cause de la dispute entre Athéna et Poséidon.

Dispute entre Athéna et Poséidon? Ok pas de soucis!

-Selon la légende de Cécrops, Athéna et Poséidon se sont disputés la possession de l'Attique. Ils choisirent comme arbitre Cécrops, le premier roi du territoire. Poséidon frappe l'Acropole de son trident et en fait jaillir un étalon noir invincible au combat, ou selon d'autres légendes, un lac salé. Athéna, elle, offre un olivier. Cécrops juge le présent de la déesse bien plus utile pour son peuple, et c'est elle qui devient protectrice d'Athènes.

Mr Taillez sourit.

-Il faut dire que vous m'avez fort impressionné, c'est très bien.

-Voyons voir si ton camarade fait mieux, quelque chose de facile…

Percy fronça les sourcils.

-Percy, le nom des douze dieux de l'Olympe, je te prie.

-Alors, Zeus, Héra, Poséidon, Hadès, Déméter, Hestia, Athéna, Arès, Hermès, Apollon, Artémis, Héphaïstos et Aphrodite, énuméra t-il.

-Percy, savez-vous compter?

-Oui monsieur, je crois...

-Alors vérifiez vos leçons de mathématiques parce que j'ai compté 13 noms de dieux grecs et j'en ai demandé 12!

-Hestia n'a rien avoir là dedans!

Ouf! Pauvre Percy! Je sais bien qu'il a raison mais va dire à un professeur, sûr de lui et en prime, plein d'orgueil, qu'il a tort!

-Mr Taillez, savez vous lire?

-Oui bien sûr, crois-tu que...commença t-il.

-Alors vérifiez vos leçons d'histoires parce que Hestia est la fille de Cronos et de Rhéa, ce qui fait qu'elle fait aussi parti des douze olympiens, répondit calmement Percy sans l'once d'un doute.

Waouh, je suis sans voix deux exploits dans la même journée?

Tout bonnement incroyable ce nouveaux!

**Oui c'est tout pour le moment. Je suis encore désolée pour l'attente...! ****J'ai l'impression qu'Annabeth est en contraduction avec elle même! ****Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer pour qu'elle soit dans cette état? ****Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je vous répondrez assez rapidement normalement. ****Ah et j'allais oublier, j'ai l'intention de faire un PDV Percy pour le prochain chapitre! ****Allez rester à l'écoute et commentaire ^_^ !**


	6. Percy, c'est moi

**Percy, c'est moi**

**Chapitre 6! Il est basé sur des flashbacks mais à partir du point de vue de Percy! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

_"-Mr Taillez, savez-vous lire?_

_-Oui bien sur, crois tu que...commença t-il_

_-Alors vérifiez vos leçons d'histoires parce que Hestia est la fille de Cronos et de Rhéa, elle fait aussi partit des douze olympiens. Répondit calmement Percy sans l'once d'un doute_".

**PDV:Percy**

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

Non, mais franchement dire que Hestia ne fait pas partie des Olympiens me révolte!

C'est la divinité du feu sacré et du foyer! Elle n'interfère et n'agit pas autant que ses frères et soeurs mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'existe pas! C'est une Olympienne au même titre que les autres!

Pourquoi je m'énerve à ce point? Rien que pour Hestia?

Ça aurait très bien pu être Arès, bien que je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas une raison pour que je le défavorise!

-Percy, vous aurez à me copier 20 fois pour demain: "Je ne contredire pas mon professeur!". Dit-il avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Même si j'ai raison" continuai-je la phrase dans ma tête

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien retournez à vos places.

Je me dirigeai vers la place libre au fond de la classe à côté de Grover.

J'ai remarqué que la place est toujours libre à côté de lui. Annabeth c'est assis à une autre place devant le tableau.

Le professeur a commencé à parler du style vestimentaire romain et blabla... blaabla...etc... Je n'écoutai déjà plus, fixant mon bureau, je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Rachel:

**Retour en arrière:**

_Le cours de math venait tout juste de se terminer et je m'apprêtais à partir quand Rachel m'avait intercepté:_

_ -Hey Rach! _

_-Ecoute Percy on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il faut se dépêcher! Me coupa t-elle._

_-Euh, est-ce que ça va? Répondis-je surpris._

_ Elle a ignorée ma question._

_ -Percy tu te souviens d'Annabeth?_

_ J'hochai la tête incertain._

_ -Ne t'approche pas d'elle, elle te feras souffrir!_

_-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

_-Percy, depuis que je suis toute petite...j'ai des visions...elles se sont toutes accomplies comme je l'avais prédit... Je ne te connaissais même pas et hier soir j'ai rêvé qu'Annabetth te trahirai, ne lui fais aucunement confiance!_

_ -Mais..._

_ -Désolée d'avoir dit ça comme ça, j'espère que tu comprendras..._

_ Sur ce elle fit volte-face et couru dans l'autre sens._

_ Hé je suis censé en penser quoi?_

******Retour au présent:**

Je peux vous dire que cette discussion m'avait déboussolé.

Ensuite, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'ai bousculé quelqu'un.

Hé, oh surprise Annabeth!

Sur le coup, je peux vous dire que c'était une simple coïncidence mais après réflexion je me suis demandé si c'était vraiment le coup d'un hasard:

** Retour en arrière:**

_-Oh pardon! M'exclamai-je _

_-Ça va? Dis-je inquiet_

_-Euh ouais, ça... ça va. Répondit-elle en bégayant._

_ Je lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever, bizarrement un courant électrique passa, je crois que ça l'a surpris ou fait sursauter quoi qu'il en soit le résultat est qu'a la fin on se tenait super... proche... Quelques centimètres de plus et on se serait touchés... _

_J'ai reculé d'un pas, de ce minuscule geste, j'ai rompu le charme qu'elle exerçait mystérieusement sur moi... _

_Waouh c'était quoi ça? J'ai encore des frissons plein le corps!_

_ -Euh désolé, je ne voulais pas...expliqua t-elle._

_-C'est pas grave! répondit-je un peu trop rapidement._

_ Elle leva un sourcil._

_ -Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... essayai-je de rattraper mon coup._

_ Elle leva alors l'autre sourcil._

_ Roh, on peut toujours faire confiance aux filles pour tout compliquer!_

_ -Ouais mais non, mais voila après, mais bon, enfin d'accord, mais personnellement, c'est vrai que bon, voila mais clairement ouais._

_ Quoi? C'est moi qui suis entrain de dire ça? No comment._

** Retour au présent:**

On avait ensuite discuté, elle s'était excusée et on avait fait connaissance.

Mais les propos de Rachel continuaient à tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas, qu'avait t-elle voulu dire par "elle te fera souffrir" ?

Mon père disait: " Si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose fais un pas en arrière et regarde autour de toi ".

C'est ce que j'ai fait.

** Retour en arrière:**

-_Percy! Percyyyy! Percy réveille-toi, c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui! _

_ Hein? Déjà? Juste encore quelques minutes..._

_ Je m'enfonçai d'avantage dans mes couvertures, bien chaudes..._

_ La porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler ma mère:_

_ -Percy, mon chéri, il faut se lever, c'est le premier jour de classe!_

_Ça me donne encore plus envie d'y aller! (sarcastique). _

_ Ma mère fronça les sourcils, puis fit un sourire malicieux. Elle sortit de ma chambre, mais avant de fermer la porte, elle lança:_

_-Ais-je mentionnée que j'ai fait des crêpes? Tant pis, elles étaient pourtant faites spécialement pour toi._

_ Je m'assis immédiatement sur mon lit, parfaitement réveillé._

_Des crêpes? Elle a bien dit "des crêpes"?_

_Miam!_

_-J'arrive maman!_

_J'entendis son rire en retour depuis la cuisine._

_Humph, je me levai rapidement de mon lit. _

_Je choisis un jean bleu et enfilai un t-shirt noir._

_Basique, quoi._

_Je suis allé dans la salle de bain. Je me brossa les dents puis prit un peigne._

_Peine perdue! Depuis le temps, j'aurais du apprendre que mes cheveux étaient et resteraient indomptés!_

_Soupirai-je désespérément_

_-Percy! Ton plat est prêt! Cria ma mère_

_ Justement, mon ventre commençait à gargouillait!_

_Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine avec dans l'air cette odeur caractéristique des crêpes... _

_Je m'assis devant mon assiette et ma mère me servit une crêpe bleu avec du miel dessus._

_ -Merci maman!_

_-De rien mon chéri!_

_ Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour révéler Paul (en pyjama) :_

_ -Bonjour!_

_-Matin! Répondîmes-nous en même temps._

_-Je crois bien que j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il y avait des crêpes? dit-il en lançant un regard à maman._

_-C'est bien ça, tiens, prends une assiette, répondit-elle._

_ Il s'avança prit l'assiette des mains de ma mère et lui fit un bisou sur la joue._

_ Oui, Paul est mon beau-père. Mon père et ma mère se sont séparés quand j'avais 12 ans, mon père a eu la garde et je suis parti avec lui à travers le monde. C'était cool de pouvoir voyager dans le monde avec mon père même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer il trouvait quand même le moyen de m'emmener lors des ses pauses soit à la plage soit à la montagne. Il faut dire que de cette manière, je passai beaucoup plus de temps avec lui. Ce n'est que très récemment que je suis retourné vivre avec ma mère:_

** Flashback dans un retour en arrière:**

J'étais nerveux dans l'avion.

Et si elle avait changée et ne me reconnaissait pas?Et si elle ne m'aimait plus autant qu'avant? Voir plus du tout?

Je pris une profonde bouffée d'air et serrai d'avantage les accoudoirs.

En fait, je suis en ce moment même dans un jet privé pour rejoindre ma mère que je n'ai plus vue depuis 4 ans. A par quelque coup de fils.

De quoi être un minimum stressé non?

-" Atterrissage à New York, veuillez attacher vos ceintures." dit la voix dans l'interphone.

Ok...

Ma ceinture attachée, je fermai les yeux et essayai de ne pas penser à tous les scénarii de crash possible pendant que l'engin commençait sa descente vers la terre.

J'ai toujours détesté l'avion, normalement je prends la voie de l'eau et non de l'air, mais pour aller à New York j'ai du me résoudre à faire un petit effort.

-"Vous êtes arrivés à destination, veuillez prendre la sortie à droite, merci et à bientôt sur Aireus". Dit encore la voix dans l'interphone.

Enfin, alléluia.

Je me levai, prit mon sac et pris la direction de la sortie quand un homme m'intercepta:

-Veuillez vous assurer que le reste de vos baguages vous seront transportés à votre logis. Dit le type.

-Très bien, merci, répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla.

**A l'aéroport…**

Je regardai autour de moi pour essayer de repérer ma mère, des passagers sortaient et entraient des avions, de divers magasins de souvenirs ou encore des restaurants.

Ça faisait déjà 15 min que j'attendais.

M'avait t-elle finalement bel et bien oublié?

-Percy? C'est...c'est toi?

Je fis volte-face, là se tenait une femme de la quarantaine avec des cheveux brun et des yeux marron chaleureux, j'ai su instantanément que c'était la femme qui m'avait donné la vie.

-Maman?

-Oh Percy...

Elle s'avança et me fit un gros câlin.

D'abord stupéfait, je m'empressai ensuite de lui rendre la pareille mais pas super super à l'aise.

Elle me repoussa lentement pour m'examiner:

-Oh ciel! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandis mon petit garçon, je ne t'ai presque pas reconnue!

Je regardais le sol, embarrassé...Je reçois des compliments de ma mère que je n'ai plus vu depuis un bail!

-Tu dois être Percy, non?

Je me retournai surpris, il y avait là un homme à peu près du même âge que maman, il était de taille moyenne, des lunettes rondes (un peu style Harry Potter), une chemise rouge à carreaux et un jean bleu. Cheveux noirs et yeux marron chocolat. Son visage me disait vaguement quelque chose...

-Euh ouais? Qui êtes vous?

-Je m'appelle Paul Blofis, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je lui serrai la main en lançant un regard interrogatif à ma mère.

Elle me fit signe qu'elle m'expliquerait tout plus tard.

C'est ensuite que je compris que j'avais eu à faire à mon beau-père.

** Fin du flashback du retour en arrière:**

_Je terminai mon petit déjeuner tout en le savourant._

_Je sortis de table et mit mon assiette dans l'évier._

_ -C'était délicieux!_

_Elle me sourit._

_-Je suis contente que ça te plaise._

_ Je jetai un regard à l'horloge et vis que j'allais être en retard._

_ -Bon j'y vais je vais être en retard. Leurs dis-je._

_-Ok je te rejoins après. Me répondit Paul._

_- Tu ne vas pas arriver trop tard? T'es quand même dans premier cours alors..._

_J'ai omis de vous dire que Paul était aussi mon prof d'anglais._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas j'arriverai dans les temps, m'affirma t-il._

_ J'haussai les épaules._

_-Bisou maman! M'exclamai-je tout en enfilant mes chaussures._

_-Bisou mon chéri! Tu n'as rien n'oublié j'espère?_

_-Non non c'est bon je crois._

_-Ok bonne journée!_

_ Je fermai la porte derrière moi, sortis de l'appart et me dirigeai vers Good Hight School._

_Je suis hyper content d'aller à l'école!_

_Euh... non pas pour travailler en fait c'est parce que mes cousins Thalia et Nico y vont!_

_ Quand mon père a décidé que je devais poursuivre mon enseignement dans une école compétente, oncle Hadès lui a conseillé l'école Good Hight School, il a aussi dit que son fils et la fille de Zeus s'y était inscris. J'ai tout de suite essayé de convaincre papa. Il a finalement accepter et dit que se sera aussi une occasion pour moi de me rapprocher de ma mère._

_ Thalia, Nico et moi nous connaissons depuis que sommes tous petits, nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une de ces réunions barbantes de tous les Olympiens au solstice d'été. Nous étions les seuls enfants autorisés à rester lors de ces réunions puisque nous étions les enfants des Trois Grand (pas cool pour les autres) mais à 5 ans qu'est-ce-que tu vas comprendre des polémiques de politique, de commerces, d'administrations etc...etc...?_

_On avait plutôt préféré jouer au loup, au chat-perché, à cola maya même si notre jeu favori avait été de faire comme si nous étions de vrais demi-dieux et que nous partions à l'aventure et tout et tout..._

_Vous voyez le topo? _

_Ça nous avait tiré un sourire d'Hadès, un regard amusé de Zeus et un rire de mon père Poséidon._

_ Je souris en évoquant ces souvenirs._

_J'étais tellement perdu dans mes souvenirs que j'ai failli percuter la porte qui donnait à mon nouveau lycée._

_Piouf! De justesse et quand même un peu surpris d'y être arrivé si vite._

_ J'ai ouvert la porte. Une espèce de file d'attente se dressait devant ce qui semblait être le secrétariat._

_Sûrement pour l'emploi du temps._

_Heureusement mon père me l'a donné en avance._

_Et là surprise, tout le monde m'observe._

_Heu j'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi?_

_Peut être parce qu'ils ont été prévenus que le nouveau cette année serait un fils de Poséidon?_

_Oh la la un fils de Poséidon! Mais c'est quoi ça?_

_Bon, j'essaie au moins de voir si Thalia ou Nico sont là._

_Heu c'est quand même un petit peu chelou de voir des filles baver devant vous, non?_

_Mouais on fait avec…_

_Hum, je passai en revue les élèves quand quelque chose ma intrigué._

_Une fille blonde avec un corps athlétique, jean et t-shirt gris avec une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de chouette, typique californien si ça n'avait pas été les yeux...gris. _

_Avez- vous déjà vu une fille canon avec des yeux gris?_

_Franchement un spectacle à ne pas rater les mecs!_

_-Percy! _

_Cette voix je la connait! C'est Thalia!_

_-Thalia! Ça fait plaisir de te voir! Répondis-je tout content._

_Quand une voix nous interrompit:_

_-Hey, je m'appelle Annabeth Chase Olympus, je suis la best-friend de Thals et tu es ? _

_Je tournai la tête et vis la fille aux yeux gris, c'est de mode d'interrompre les gens aussi? _

_Ah mais pardon, c'est vrai que c'est "Olympus" je me disais bien aussi que ses yeux gris me rappelait quelque chose... _

_Tu n'as pas plus de sang olympiens que moi, fille d'Athéna._

_Enfin quand je dis ça... La famille du côté de mon père est vachement compliquée, dans la mythologie grecque Athéna est sortie déjà toute armée du crâne de son père, je doute que se soit aussi le cas ici présent. On dit qu'il ne faut pas trop réfléchir à cette famille sinon tu en ressortirais avec de terribles maux de tête! _

_J'ai quand même fait semblant d'ignorer et me suis présenté ( je suis quand même bien éduqué! ) :_

_-Percy Jackson est le cousin de Thalia._

_Je me retournai vers Thalia:_

_-Thals on se voit autour ok ?_

_-Ouais bise Percy, dit-elle enthousiaste._

_Je jetai un petit coup d'oeil à mon horaire et selon le plan que j'avais mémorisé hier soir, c'était le couloir du fond..._

** Retour au présent:**

C'est comme ça que j'avais fait la rencontre d'Annabeth, pour être franc je sais pas quoi penser d'elle...

Elle est belle avec ses boucles blondes qui tombe de sa queue de cheval...

Mais elle me donne l'impression d'être une de ces filles super superficielles!

Pff depuis quand je me triture la tête pour une fille?

Driiing Driiiiiiing

Quoi déjà?!

Cool mais j'ai toujours pas revu Nico.

Vivement la pause-déjeuner!

**Et voilà! Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi ennuyant et on fera la connaissance du reste de la bande.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions!**

**Bise et restez à l'écoute ^_^ !**


	7. Sauvetage

**Sauvetage**

**J'ai eu des commentaires parce que le chapitre précedent était compliqué. J'avoue qu'il était difficile à comprendre et j'en suis désolée, j'espère me faire pardonner en postant ce chapitre assez rapidement et en rajoutant un peu de Percabeth! ;-) **  
**Le chapitre 7!**

* * *

_Driiing Driiiiiiing_  
_Quoi déjà?!_  
_Cool mais j'ai toujours pas revu Nico._  
_Vivement la pause-déjeuner!_

* * *

**PDV: Annabeth**

Après la rébellion de Chaud bouillant , le prof nous a envoyé nous asseoir. Je me suis assise à ma place habituelle devant le tableau et "Chaud Bouillant" à l'arrière à côté de Grover. Mr Taillez a commencé à parler de l'empire romain ainsi que ses styles de combats, vestimentaires et autre...  
J'ai étouffé un bâillement.  
Trop mortel!  
J'ai appris ça bien avant de savoir compter jusqu'à cinq!  
Pathétique...  
Mmm... J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à "Chaud Bouillant", il avait un regard vide et fixait son bureau.  
Je pense qu'il n'y aura plus de prouesses pour le moment...  
Je me renfonçai sur mon siège, bien obligée de suivre le cours...  
35 min plus tard...  
La sonnerie retentit.  
Ouf, j'ai cru que j'y allais rester!  
Je bondis de ma chaise, mis mes affaires dans mon sac et sortis.  
Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria. Notre cafétéria n'est pas spacieuse. La nourriture est dégueulasse, on sent comme une odeur de frites, les gens ne savent pas manger et en mettent par tout et comme le personnel ne passe qu'à la fin des cours on se retrouve avec des cochonneries plein le sol!  
Si je ne fais pas assez attention d'une minute à l'autre je peux tomber et... AAAAAAAAh!

**PDV Percy:**  
A la fin du cours d'Histoire-Géo, Grover et moi nous nous sommes dirigés ensembles vers le réfectoire.  
-Au fait si c'est pas une question trop indiscrète, pourquoi tu es toujours tout seul en classe? Dis-je en essayant d'engager la conversation.  
Grover baissa tristement la tête.  
-Eh bien au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, Annabeth est la fille la plus populaire du lycée...commença t-il péniblement  
-Oui j'ai cru comprendre ça! Dis-je.  
Il esquissa un sourire.  
-Elle a décrété qu'elle aurait une place privilégiée dans chaque classe...  
Il inspira profondément.  
-Les autres ont dit que s'il était normal que la plus populaire ait une place réservée, il en devait être tout aussi normal que le plus impopulaire en ait une...  
Il renifla.  
-Ce qui fait que chaque année, je me retrouve tout seul à la même place maudite.  
-Mais c'est complètement stupide! M'écriais-je.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
-Et les enseignants? Ils n'ont rien fait? C'est presque du bizutage! Continuais-je ahurie.  
-C'est bien sur, garder à leur insu.  
Je secouai la tête.  
-Je te promets qu'un jour ça va changer! C'est peut être la première fois que je vais à l'école mais je crois que tout le monde devrait avoir des amis et ne devrait pas rester seul.  
Il me fit un pauvre sourire.  
Comme s'il voulait y croire.  
-Tu me crois pas? Tiens, je vais te prouver le contraire! Tu dis que tu n'as aucun ami, n'est-ce pas?  
Il opina lentement ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.  
-C'est là que tu as tout faux! Car tu viens de t'en faire un!  
Ses yeux se sont exorbités et il s'est stoppé net.  
-Tu...tu es sérieux?  
Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait.  
-Il y a pas plus sérieux que moi sur terre! Lui assurais-je en souriant et en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
-Tu sais Percy, c'est la chose la plus gentille que l'on m'ait jamais dite!  
Il reniflait de plus en plus.  
Je pense qu'il va bientôt se mettre à pleurer.  
Je lui passai amicalement un bras derrière l'épaule  
-Pleure pas G-man! Un mec ça pleure pas! Et puis c'est un lycée plutôt grand, je suis certain qu'il y a une fille qui t'a tapé dans l'œil!  
Il se détourna, soudain rouge comme une tomate.  
-Ah! J'en étais sûr! Comment se nomme ta douce?  
-Elle s'appelle Geniève. Murmura t-il.  
-Eh bien, je suis persuadé que Geniève ne voudrait pas voir son preux chevalier pleurer, non?  
Il ravala soudain tous ses sanglots et d'un revers de main toutes les larmes qui avaient pu couler, tout en regardant à droite, à gauche, si sa belle l'avait aperçu.  
Je partis dans un fou rire.  
-Je parie que toi aussi il y a une fille qui t'a tapé dans l'œil! Riposta t-il en croisant les bras.  
-Non pas pour moi vieux. Je suis célibataire et je me plais comme ça.  
-Comme tu veux mais je te conseillerai de faire gaffe, il y a pas mal de fille qui ont des vues sur toi! Rétorqua-il.  
Je levai un sourcil.  
-Tu te fiches de moi? M'exclamai-je.  
-Pas du tout, me dit pas que t'a pas vu le nombre de bouche en train de baver ? Objecta t-il en imitant une bouche en train de baver.  
-Tu te fais des idées Grov! Lui ais-je dit en le bousculant légèrement.  
-Moi, je suis sûr qu' Annabeth ne t'a pas laissé indifférent! Répondit-il moqueur.  
-Pff.  
Il ouvrit les portes de la cafétéria.  
Et ensuite c'est allé très vite.  
En fait, je sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé...  
Quand Grover à ouvert les portes, mon regard s'est posé directement sur la personne en face de moi... Un éclair de cheveux blond est passé... Et j'ai vu la personne glisser... Annabeth!  
Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais pas comment mais je savais que c'était elle.  
Et en un instant, j'étais près d'elle, j'ai glissé mes mains autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de tomber...  
ça aussi, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer...

**PDV: Annabeth**  
J'ai cru que j'allais tomber pitoyablement, que j'allais me foutre la honte et devenir la risé du collège... Quand j'ai senti des mains venir me serrait contre... "Chaud bouillant"?  
Je relevai les yeux, pour rencontrer un visage bien familier.  
-Percy?  
-Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre?  
Je pense que mon visage s'empourpra, parce que j'ai vu aussi une légère rougeur sur ses joues.  
Il est mignon quand il rougi...  
Ressaisis-toi Annabeth! Allez!  
Je me relevais, lentement, appuyée contre son torse musclé, heureusement que Superman était là pour si je refaisais un faux pas...  
Bon c'est vrai, j'avoue, j'ai un peu profitée de la situation mais la tentation était trop forte pour que je m'y résiste!  
Une fois debout, je crois qu'il remarqua qu'il avait toujours ses mains autour de ma taille parce qu'il les enleva subitement.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.  
-Alors... je crois que je vais y aller... Dit-il en montrant du pouce quelque chose derrière lui.  
Il fit demi-tour en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.  
-Percy? L'appelais-je.  
Il s'arrêta et se retourna.  
-Oui?  
- Je voulais te dire... tu sais pour toute à l'heure...  
J'inspirais profondément pour faire sortir le mot que je n'arrivais pas à prononcer...  
-Mer...Merrrr...Merci.  
C'est bon, je l'avais dit, j'avais craché le morceau.  
Percy m'observa puis me regarda dans les yeux.  
-Ça te coûte, hein? Déclara t-il.  
Il s'éloigna sans un mot, me laissant encore plus décontenancée qu'avant...  
Je resta là quelques temps, à le regarder marcher avec Grover, et manger avec lui.  
C'est quand même fou! Il préfère la compagnie du bouc qu'a la mienne! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi?  
Personne ne m'avait vu? Ouf, c'est bon.  
Réalisant que j'étais restée sans bouger un peu trop longtemps et que je me tournais en ridicule.  
Je fis marche vers la table de mes amis. Là se trouvait, Thalia fille de Zeus, Jason fils de Zeus (également), Piper fille d'Aphrodite et Clarisse fille d'Arès.  
Je m'assis à côté de Thalia qui dégustait un sandwich jambon-fromage.  
-Alors quoi de neuf? Demanda t-elle entre deux bouchées.  
-Rien, à part qu'il faut que tu m'en dise plus, à la sortie des cours, sur ton magnifique cousin...  
Thalia réprima un sourire.  
Elle s'essuya ensuite la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette.  
-Je te l'avais dit!  
Elle me cache quelque chose! Elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas! Et je déteste ne pas savoir!  
Je fis comme de rien n'était et jetait un coup d'œil au reste des occupants de la table.  
Clarisse, broyait du noir dans son coin comme à son habitude.  
Piper et Jason se tenait côte à côte, tellement proche, que quand l'un ou l'autre faisant un mouvement et touchait l'autre, les deux rougissait en même temps.  
Ils font pitié à voir, ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'ils sont amoureux de l'autre! Piper est juste un peu plus consciente de son état que son compagnon!  
L'amour, c'est comme la drogue ça tue à petit feu... Et Luke était ma drogue...

Retour en arrière:  
J'étais totalement heureuse. Le bonheur absolu, Luke m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui et j'avais amoureusement accepté. Cela faisait longtemps que je craquais pour lui. Nous étions alors devenus inséparable; il me faisait chavirer avec ses beaux cheveux blond et ses extraordinaires yeux bleu ciel.  
J'était au parc, à profiter de la simplicité de la vie, grâce à Luke tout me paraissait plus beau, les couleurs étaient plus vives, les oiseaux chantaient plus fort, l'herbe plus tendre sous mes pieds, le ciel était sans nuage...  
Tiens, je vais m'asseoir sur ce beaux banc blanc...  
Oh mais il est déjà occupé...  
Il était occupé par deux jeunes qui s'embrassaient passionnément... La fille avait de beaux cheveux bruns qui ondulait sur son dos... et avait de jolies courbes... Son amoureux avait des cheveux blond sable qui me rappelait irrésistiblement Luke... Attends quoi? Luke?  
Ses vêtement correspondait bien à son style.  
Non.  
Ça ne peut pas être lui, il ne me ferait jamais ça!  
Pourtant mon monde s'effondra quand il décolla son visage de celui qui, une seconde avant embrassait...  
Un beau visage, un nez droit, et des yeux bleu...ciel...  
Ce jour-là, ce n'est pas seulement mon monde qui s'effondra mais aussi mes idéaux, mes espoirs, mes conceptions de l'avenir... Tout se fracassa par terre, tel un verre impuissant que l'on fait tomber au sol, une fenêtre terrassée par le vent trop fort pour elle ou encore une ampoule qui a explosé sous le coup du tonnerre... Voilà l'état dans lequel était mon cœur qui, un instant auparavant resplendissait de vie et de joie et qui à présent était plus vide qu'un cimetière et plus sec qu'un désert...  
Cela vous parait-il exagéré?  
Sachez que c'est comme un poignard qu'on vous plante dans la poitrine, et qui y plonge inexorablement jusqu'à atteindre le cœur... Dès lors comme une sangsue, elle aspire, vos joies, vos rêves, vos ambitions... Vous êtes désormais une coquille vide sans émotion, un tombeau froid sans cœur et sans âme...  
Vous savez maintenant ce que ça fait lorsqu'on vous jette dans le vide sans prévenir...  
Je pense que je vous en ai assez dit comme ça...  
J'aimais réellement Luke... Il était tout pour moi, mon univers, mon étoile, mon soleil... Et regardez où cela m'a amené...  
Je suis retourner chez moi en ne prononçant aucune parole, ne faisant aucun geste.  
Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre et pendant des mois j'avais versée toutes le larmes de mon corps... Refusant de sortir de ma chambre même pour le dîner, j'étais rapidement devenue anorexique, devenue trop faible pour protester mon père avait déboulé affolé par mon état... Rien n'avait être fait par les docteurs,les médecins,les psychologues... Juste Thalia qui petit à petit m'avait aidé à remonter la pente... Quand à Luke il avait du apprendre la nouvelle parce que le jours suivant il s'était volatilisé... Même son père ignorais où il s'était enfui...  
L'amour, c'est comme la drogue ça tue à petit feu.

Retour au présent:  
Je mis fin à ma rêverie pour picorer un peu de pain que Thalia m'avait donné.  
-Tu n'as pas pris quelque chose à manger?  
-Si, t'inquiète pas. Répondis-je.  
Je fourrai ma main dans mon sac et sortis une petite boîte en plastique avec une petite bouteille d'eau. Je posai le tout sur la table.  
Thalia hocha la tête sans rien dire.  
Mais je savais ce qu'elle sous-entendait inconsciemment, depuis mon anorexie, elle surveillait scrupuleusement mes repas. A la longue ça en devenait saoulant.  
Comme si je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de moi toute seule!  
J'ouvris ma boîte en plastique, pris une fourchette dans mon sac et commençai à manger la salade. La salade se composait de salade et de...heu...salade.  
Sans sauce, sans rien d'autre, nature.  
Thalia jeta un coup d'œil sur mon repas.  
-Comment tu peux manger de la salade nature? Même pas au moins un peu de vinaigrette? Beurk!  
-Je l'a prends nature pour une seule raison suffisante, on ne sait jamais, Ce qu'ils peuvent bien mettre d'autre dans les ingrédients. Je ne fais pas confiance aux bonnes, j'ai vu des reportages sur des bonnes qui mettait des produits chimique dans les salades pour seul but d'empoisonner leurs supérieurs! C'est pour cette raison que je prends mes salades toutes simples après avoir demandée de me les laver trois fois!  
Thalia secoua la tête.  
-Beth, tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête comme ça. Ils ne vont pas t'empoisonner, je suis sûr que le documentaire que tu as vue se déroulait au Pakistan ou dans ces lieus hyper dangeureux où tout le monde veut tuer tout le monde!  
-Oh et Nico il est pas là?  
-Non, il a pas les mêmes cours que nous.  
J'opinai légèrement.  
Je terminai rapidement ma salade, pris une gorgée de ma bouteille d'eau et rangeai le tout dans mon sac à la seconde précise où la cloche sonnait.  
Parfait comme d'habitude.

**PDV: Percy**  
Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers Grover qui sautillait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.  
J'étais toujours un peu surpris de mon geste. Mais je ne pouvais me défaire de la sensation d'elle contre moi...de mes main autour de sa taille...  
Houla là je deviens comme ces adolescents obsédés hyper hormonaux!  
Il faut que je me secoue et que j'enlève cette fille de ma tête!  
Grover me regarda et s'exclama tout d'un coup:  
-Comment t'as fait ça? T'étais là à côté de moi et subitement t'étais là-bas avec une fille dans les bras! Faut que tu m'apprennes ce tour pour que je le sorte à Juniper!  
-Il y a pas de tour. Lui ai-je simplement dit en me dirigeant vers une table.  
-Alors il y a pas de truc?  
-Non, il y a pas de truc.  
Il me fit alors un sourire malicieux.  
-Oh et comme par hasard c'était la belle Annabeth qui t'est tombée dans les bras?  
-Simple coïncidence.  
-Mais oui, mais oui...  
Il s'arrêta brusquement.  
Je regardai derrière moi et m'arrêta.  
-Quoi?  
-La... table...elle...est...occupée...Dit-il en balbutiant.  
-Et?  
Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou.  
Je secouai la tête.  
-Attends-moi là.  
Je me dirigeai vers la table, il y avait là cinq personnes de notre âge me semble t-il, quatre mecs et une fille, les deux premiers mecs étaient blonds au yeux bleus et frères jumeaux aussi je crois, l'autre type avait un teint mate et les cheveux bruns avec les yeux noirs et le dernier garçon avait les cheveux courts et noirs et les yeux marron, la fille avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons.  
Je me présentai devant eux.  
-Hey, je m'appelle Percy et heu j'ai un ami là-bas et il se demandait si ça ne vous dérangerait pas si on vient manger avec vous?  
La fille se présenta:  
-Salut, moi c'est Katie. Et voici Travis et Connors.  
Les deux frères blond me lancèrent un "Yo!".  
-Et eux, c'est Léo et Chris.  
Chris me fit un "Hey" et Léo me lança un "Salut!".  
Puis Travis commença:  
-Ouais bro, pas de souci!  
-Merci Travis, j'vais le chercher! M'exclamai-je.  
Mais c'est qui ton pote? Oh mais c'est Grooo...  
Son mot c'est coupé dans le coup de coude que lui lança Katie.  
-En fait ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il n'y aucun problème à ce que ce soit Grover n'est-ce pas?  
Travis ferma la bouche et fit un petit hochement de la tête sous le regard d'acier de Katie.  
Je fis demi-tour et rejoignis Grover.  
-C'est bon tu peux venir.  
-Quoi? Tu leur a demandé?  
-Bien sûr tu ne penses quand même pas que j'allais te laisser en plan?  
-Bah euh...  
-Laisse tomber et viens.  
Il resta derrière moi pendant qu'on fasait notre trajet jusqu'à la table.  
Je m'assis à côté de Léo et Grover à côté de moi.  
-Grover j'te présente Katie, Léo, Chris et Connors et Travis.  
-Alors tu es Grover? Dit Léo.  
-Ouais c'est moi le loser. Répondit Grover.  
Léo éclata d'un rire franc et s'exclama:  
-J'aime déjà ce type!  
Grover étonné me lança un coup d'œil.  
J'haussai les épaules en souriant.  
On mangea et bavarda alors joyeusement. Les frères Stoll (c'est ainsi qu'aiment s'appelle Travis et Connors) se révélèrent très farceurs en mettant du piment dans l'eau de Grover, par contre ce qui le mit en colère c'est quand ils mirent un sachet entier de sel dans ses enchiladas. Nous nous sommes alors mis a rigoler comme des malades. Et quand Grover a commencé à gesticuler dans tous les sens sur ses pauvres enchiladas. Il nous a achevé.  
En fait je ne vois pas pourquoi il est toujours tout seul? C'est un chic type.

**Et voilà, terminé! J'espère que je me suis fait pardonner? (clin d'œil aux 3 magnifiques ;-) Bon bah toujours la même chose sinon est-ce que ça vous a plu? Et si non, pourquoi?**  
**Allez à plus et restez à l'écoute ^_^!**


	8. Vie en Société

**Vie en Société**

**De retour pour un nouvel épisode de nos demi-dieux préférés! Quel surprise nous réserve ce nouveau chapitre? Je sais que j'ai été longue mais avec la rentrée et tout ça, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps... **  
**Le chapitre 8! **  
**Bonne lecture ;-)**

**PDV: Percy**  
On sortait de la cantine.  
-Dis-moi Grov, j'ai vu que la classe suivante correspondait à "Vie en Société". C'est quoi comme cours?  
-En fait, on est le seul lycée à New York à avoir un cours pareil, c'est le directeur qui l'a mis en place, il paraît que c'est bénéfique pour notre cerveau parce qu'une fois dehors, le directeur dit qu'on fait plein de bêtises et que c'est pour apprendre à tout gérer...si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
Je levai un sourcil interrogatif.  
-Ah ok...  
Cela promettait d'être intéressant.  
-Alors G-man, comment tu as trouvé ta première socialisation si je peux dire ça comme ça?  
Grover souris.  
-C'était chouette, c'est la première fois que je parle comme ça avec des gens...  
Subitement, il me serra dans ses bras, et s'éloigna tout aussi vite.  
-Merci, Percy.  
Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, gênée.  
-Oh c'était rien, tu sais, il fallait juste que quelqu'un te pousse un peu...  
Il secoua négativement la tête.  
-Non, c'est toi. Est-ce que tu t'imagines ce que ça fait d'être toujours tout seul dans son coin? Que les gens te fuient comme la peste? C'est horrible.  
-Allez, c'est bon, n'y pense plus, ok?  
On se dirigea vers le cours et on s'installa pendant que les autres élèves entraient dans la classe.  
Tout le monde s'assis et la prof entra dans la classe.  
-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis Madame Hespaggie.

Spaghetti? Comme les pâtes?

-Je viendrais vous faire des cours sur la" Vie en Société". Quelqu'un c'est ce que c'est?  
Une main s'éleva.  
Annabeth bien sûr...  
-Vous êtes là, pour nous enseigner pourquoi et comment fonctionne la société à l'extérieur.  
Mme Spaghetti hocha la tête.  
-Exactement. Je suis là pour vous apprendre, comment vous comporter en personne responsable et non pas en délinquant.  
Non, mais super le cours! N'y a t-il plus de confiance dans ce bas monde?  
-Donc, vous allez commencer par vous mettre par deux. Mais bien entendu pour que se soit plus divertissants, c'est moi qui vais choisir vos coéquipier.  
Apparemment non...  
Une série de gémissement s'échappa des élèves.  
-Allons allons ça ne doit pas vous poser de soucis! C'est juste pour évaluer votre échelle de socialisation et pour ensuite, étudier plus facilement.  
Grover s'enfonça dans son siège, à l'inverse Annabeth s'étira de toute sa longueur.  
-Alors... Johsua Faure avec Lisa Perrin, Alice Lefèbvre avec Thomas Morel, Simon Durand avec Richard Leroy...  
La liste continua, interminable.  
-... Grover Underwood avec Geniève Dubois...  
Grover écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma comme un...poisson.  
Je pouffai de rire.  
-Mon vieux, je crois que tu es...  
-...et Percy Jackson avec Annabeth Chase.  
Ce fut mon tour d'être stupéfaite.  
Grover souffla d'un ton moqueur:  
-Foutu!  
Non mais ce n'est pas croyable! Une chance sur trente et je tombe sur elle!  
-Pff, j'aimerais presque être à ta place! Gromelai-je.  
-Beh moi, je ne changerai jamais même pour tout l'or du monde ma place contre la tienne!  
-Merci Grov!  
Grover me tapota gentiment l'épaule et se leva.  
-Bonne chance! Lui lançais-je.  
-Ouais, tu en auras plus besoin que moi... Marmonna t-il presque pour lui.  
-Fais attention Percy!  
Quoi? De quoi "attention"?  
Mais bizarrement son angoisse pour Geniève avait disparu, comme si, quelque chose l'inquiétait encore plus que ça.  
Il rejoignit Geniève qui l'attendait patiemment, assise sur son bureau.  
Annabeth surgit de nul part avec elle, un type qui tenait une chaise.  
-Là. Ça sera parfait.  
Le type posa la chaise devant moi.  
-C'est bon, tu peux repartir. Dit elle fixant la chaise de Grover.  
Le type s'en alla sans demander son reste.  
Elle s'est assise et a pris la feuille devant nous.  
Je décidai d'attendre.  
J'ai le syndrome du TDAH, c'est a dire de l'hyperactivité, je suis né avec et d'après le médecin je mourrai avec.  
Donc je commençai à tambourinner des doigts sur la table.  
-Arrête! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer! Dit-elle en me lançant un regard agacé.  
J'arrêtai de taper sur la table.  
Je me penchai doucement vers elle et brusquement lui arrachai la feuille des mains.  
-Hé!  
-Ecoute, je ne suis pas plus enchantée que toi de travailler ensembles, mais si on ne finit pas ce devoir, on devra le terminer à la maison. Et je n'ai nullement envie d'avoir plus de travai que je n'en ai déjà.  
Annabeth m'observa en silence.  
-On n'a pas de devoirs le jour de la rentrée.  
J'haussai les épaules.  
-Qu'importe?  
Elle soupira et je posai la feuille entre nous deux.  
... Plus tard ...  
On avait terminé la fiche.  
Le tout s'était résumé à quelques questions faciles.  
Quelques questions... rien de priver.  
Par exemple, j'avais appris que sa couleur préférée était le gris (sans blague!), elle, que ma couleur favorite était le bleu, moi, que son animal favori était le hibou, elle avait appris que j'avais un chien qui se nommait Kitty O'leary.  
Bon, comme je le disais rien de confidentiel.

**PDV:Annabeth**  
La prof est venue récupérée les fiches et nous a complimentée sur notre travail.  
Wah la vache, c'est vrai que c'était dur! (ironique)  
Je tournai discrètement la tête vers Chaud Bouillant.  
Il regardait paresseusement son stylo qu'il faisait tourner entre ses mains.  
Oh misère, même quand il fait rien, il a l'air mignon!

Percy qui commençait par se lasser de son jeu leva les yeux.  
Annabeth tourna vivement le regard.  
Il ne faut pas qu'il me surprenne en train de le regarder!  
C'est un vieux truc que j'ai appris au cours de mes nombreuses conquêtes, tu l'ignores il se met à tes pieds et si tu te mets à ses pieds il t'ignore. J'ai bien envie de voir comment va réagir Percy... Bien sûr, il va m'appartenir comme tous les autres mais combien de temps ses faibles murailles de logique vont-elles encore tenir face à moi?

**Finish! Pff ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour poster ce chapitre, je sais.**  
**Mais vos impressions? Percabeth ou pas? Je trouve aussi qu'il n'y a pas assez d'histoires en français, non mais allez quoi! Faut qu'on essaie de dépasser les anglais! Vous en pensez quoi?**  
**Allez, restez à l'écoute! ^_^**


End file.
